


Leap of Faith

by AbandonedbySSB (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds, Original Work
Genre: BECAUSE WE ALL LOVED DARE AND LILY AND I CANT SPLIT THEM UP, F/M, Fan fic of Fan Fic, M/M, PrettyDaringDancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AbandonedbySSB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan fic of a fan fic I fell so SO hard in love with A Lion Tamed I couldn't help it. This has been rattling around in my head and in my defense Spence was SUPPOSED To be Bi and It hurts my soul that he still hasn't found lasting love.  So who better for the boy who isn't comfortable in his own skin than the man who loves his tits and all the rest of his pretty pretty bits. Oh and Lily comes along too because seriously I couldn't pry those two apart with the Jaws of LIFE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StuffandThangs11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffandThangs11/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Lion Tamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428668) by [StuffandThangs11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffandThangs11/pseuds/StuffandThangs11). 



> Dear StuffandThangs11,  
> I love you. That is all.  
> Forever yours,  
> SightSoBlind
> 
> As for the rest of you.... you totally clicked on this by accident didn't you. It's ok I forgive you go read A Lion Tamed!

Spencer didn't drink. Not after the Dilaudad. It was something he avoided due to the increased likelihood of a relapse when abusing other chemicals such as alcohol. But Jai had bought everyone a round. He had seemed almost proud as he served each of them a bit of the fear and tension bleeding out as each thanked him in turn. Spencer had been holding onto it for nearly half an hour until he realized that Jai had begun to fixate on the fact he hadn't taken a sip.

He'd retreated to the booth the smile from moments before gone. Of all of Derricks friends Jai was the least likely to come out with them. He rarely socialized outside of the group from the Harem. They were profilers after all. Hiding who they were and where they had come from was like trying to paint an Elephants toenails red to hide it in a Cherry Tree. Derrick had taken up a post on one side and Mikael the other. Spencer could almost believe that it was possibly about something else before as one the three men looked his way. Derrick knew what the issue was, but Spencer couldn't tear his eyes away from Jai. The man was stricken. It was just one drink. One drink to help settle a victim to convince them they were safe. He didn't have to drive, he didn't even have to be alone tonight. He could stay with Rossi. He lifted it in toast and gave the man a small smile then drank it down.

It burned it's way down his throat. Within fifteen minutes he was feeling the effects. Within thirty he was aware his tolerance was gone and he was half way to drunk. The music flowed through him and he lingered on the edge of the dance floor watching Derrick dance with Jai. They danced like they knew every eye in the room was on them. Spencer couldn't help but watch. Derrick had always been a beautiful man. The changes during his time with the Gallery had only made him more so.

“You look at him like you want to fuck him. Do you like cock Pretty Boy?” Spencer startled at the voice behind him. Slowly he turned to find Dare leaning against the other side of the square Post he'd been leaning on.

“I...” Spencer wasn't sure how to answer. He appreciated all bodies. There was an artistry to the human form that turned a simple movement into the dissection of muscles and tendons and veins and the pull of skin moving in a symphony of anatomy in his mind. Dare grinned his eyes flashing tounge darting out between full wet lips that caught the light and Spencer's eyes. He would have liked to claim he met the larger mans eyes when he answered but his gaze remained squarely on his lips. “Yes. I mean, I'm fairly sure I do I've never, uh, had the opportunity.”

Dare leaned across keeping the support beam between them and whispered into Spencer's ear. “You should let me suck your cock sometime Pretty Boy. When your sober.” A feather light kiss ghosted over the shell of his ear and Spencer's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. His own dick definitely took notice but by the time he opened his eyes again Dare was gone. He was off on the dance floor moving against Lily. Any thought that he might have hallucinated the exchange was dashed as Dare danced. He danced for Spencer as surely as Derrick danced only for Mikael.

The effect of that level of attention was intoxicating in it's own right. Dare leaned down and whispred something into Lily's ear and she smiled at him through half lidded lashes.

Spencer immedetly ordered a water. He downed it as soon as it was handed to him and got a second before making his way back to a booth to sit. Dare danced with Lily his hands moving over her smaller frame they cupped and framed her breasts slid over her ass and down her thighs. They imitated the motions of love making there on the floor. Lily in return explored Dare's body. Small hands against muscled shoulders. She rucked up the back of his shirt and ran nails down his lower back leaving behind long red scratches over a well toned waist. He watched her hands dip beneath the band of his pants tugging them down until Spencer could see the Cleft of the other man's ass as her thumb ran down it. Dare turned in her arms to face Spencer. He watched Lily's hands move beneath the tan cargo shorts One in the front, one in the back. He knew she jacked Dare off under his clothes. He knew her fingers were moving in his ass as she did. He knew each of these things even if their eyes never broke contact. Spencer was hard and aching under the table when Dare came undone under Lily's intimate touch. It wasn't long after that everyone was saying their good byes. Spencer was still willing his erection away when Lily approached to say her good bye. She leaned in and hugged him.

“I am most envious of our Dare. He has stolen your heart away all to himself after he promised to share all things with me.” They had slid to her native tongue as was their custom and knowing none of the others could understand him made him bold.

“I wouldn't want to make him break a promise.” Lily's eyes sparkled at his words and she planted a lingering kiss on his cheek just to the edge of his lips before slipping away. When Dare came to say his goodbyes Spencer found that the rest of the Harem had made a bit of a mingling human shield to keep them from prying eyes. Strong Arms pulled him from the booth as Dare leaned down at him.

“I want you to think about it Pretty Boy. Think about my lips on your cock. Think about it when you touch yourself tonight. Think about it when your sober. Then decide if it's something yall want. Spencer's smaller hands were taken up in Dare's and pressed into his chest.

There had been the hints of what had been done to him. There was the idea that he had embraced his new identity in the small touches, the hints of make up and the painted nails. But his shirts were always over sized and hung loosely Spencer had not expected breasts warm and firm and heavy that filled his hands. He hadn't expected to lean further into the man as his thumbs brushed over nipples of their own accord. He leaned up and Dare leaned down and for the briefest of moments their lips brushed. Dare leaned back before it could go any farther.

“Ya'll so damn mean to me. I can't even fuck the pretty one into the ground tonight. I'm the god damn pretty one.”

“I suppose you're just going to have to suck it up then and jack off like the rest of us.” Spencer pushed into him pressing his erection against the other mans hip before turning and walking away. Dare stood there with his mouth hanging open and he could hear Bran grumble.  
“You tryin to catch flies with that thing. Why's it so surprising? You've been teasing the boy all night serves you right fucking asshole.”

 

* * *

 

 

That evening in the darkness of his own room Spencer did think about it. He thought about Dare's mouth around his cock. Long lashes that tickled his thighs. Strong hands that spanned his ribs. The brush of stubble across his neck. Spencer jacked off once in the shower and again as he lay in bed. Sleep came but it was filled with dreams of what the man may look like under the over large shirts he wore. In the morning he tried to ignore his erection in favor of literature but found he kept returning to Pablo Naruda and declarations of love and passion. He was forced to put the books aside. He hovered over Derrick's number in his phone.

It was Dare's words that stopped him. Think about it when your sober. Decide if this is something you want. He owed it to the other man to be sure. How many choices had been taken from Dare? He may have accepted what he became but he also seemed to accept that would not always be the case. It had been a long time since Maeve. A long time since he had thought of anyone in that manner. Spencer knew what it was like to doubt that another person could find you physically attractive.

Just last night he had hurt Jai because of an issue that had nothing to do with him. He didn't want to do that again. Spencer went to the park instead. A few games of chess to clear his head. He needed to decide if he was ready to be with anyone before he took that step.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore you.


End file.
